Save Me
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: 'Jellal is getting released today,' I thought, ecstatic yet troubled. What if we weren't as close as we used to? I'm still in love with Jellal. Even when we were fighting to the death in the Tower of Heaven, I couldn't deny that I loved him, even then. What does fate have in store for me? (Jellal & Erza)


_Hello, my lovelies. Oh, how I love you all. Sque. I already have one review on my other fic', that I made yesterday! I know some people might think it's super-slow progress, but I can't help it! You guys are such darlings, you perfect sweethearts! Sque. But this is just a little story on Erza and her love for Jellal. Sque. I hope you all like it. I apologize if there are any errors, and I love you all! Bunches. And I also adore Erza! Man, she is so caring and tough. Truly a person to look up to. Yes, a true idol! And before we get started, I just want all of you guys to know that this whole story is in Erza's P.O.V. So, Erza is the one talking throughout this whole fic'. Hope you all like it! Well, I guess this is it. Here goes:_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**Save Me**

I sighed. Today was a regular day in Fairy Tail. But my aura wasn't deadly, or degrading to those who are below me. It was, instead, a rather troubled and glum aura. And I knew that my fellow Guild members could sense it, also. They weren't ignorant. Or at least not _completely_ ignorant. All of the female Guild Members, including Charle, have come up to me asking what was the matter. I simply brushed the matter away, and replied with a simple, 'I'm Fine."

But I really wasn't. Today was the day that Jellal would be released from prison. Just last week, there was a meeting. All of those who thought he was innocent would go and come up one by one, saying he was innocent and stating why. Same thing with those who thought he was guilty. Majority would rule, and if the majority was vote him guilty, he would have to be deported to a station for dangerous mages outside of Fiore. But of course, everybody in Fairy Tail came to announce his innocence, and he would be released today. It was idiotic. Of _course_ my Jellal would be innocent ... Why do I keep doing that? I always say he's _mine._ Even though he isn't. But in a way, I wish he was. He was my ... He was my e_verything. _He was my _baby._ And I've always loved him. Even when we fought at the Tower of Heaven, I still couldn't deny that I loved him. Because I always have. Although I would never admit it, I will _always_ love Jellal.

We were sold; and beaten and had to work for hours without break when we were children. Along with Simon, Sho, Blockface, and Kitty (Millianna). Jellal & I were like brother and sister. But we began to develop a relationship more ... _personal._ The day he gave me my last name, Scarlet, was the day I realized I would go all the way with Jellal. That one day, I would ask him to be mine. Then marriage, and kids, and grandkids if we didn't kill each other on the missions we would take every day! I had it planned it out. That everything would go perfectly. But I knew that all of my attempts would end in vain; that it wouldn't ever work out. And I hadn't ever said that until _now._ And I hated it. I would always say to myself that it would happen. But with his record, and me being S-Class and busy, how would it ever work? When would I even fit the time to even see him? Especially when the GMG's are just around the corner. Could I do it?

I was a broken mess. Even if I appeared tough as nails, and leathal, I really _wasn't._ I need comfort. And sometimes- I need somebody to find me. Sometimes I get so lost, and broken, and there's nobody I can turn to. I could easily turn to Mira, or Lisanna, Gray, Lucy, Levy or Wendy, anybody in the Guild and they would take care of me without hestitation. But I longed for _him_ to take care of me. Jellal. And only him. And my pride would be shattered if any of my Nakama found out what a child and baby I was. I could never let that happen. Ever ...

Jellal _gets_ me. He understands why I can never watch people perish in front of me. That day, when Rob, the elderly man I looked up to like a Dad saved me from the vile man from the Tower of Heaven, was the day that I swore to myself I would never be so pathetic, that _I_ would be the one who would die, in order for one of my Nakama, to live on. I was mortified. I was so, incredibly weak back then. And it wasn't until somebody that I loved so much had to sacrifice themself for me that I realized my true, magic power. And that's why I would always push myself. Because if I would ever be as weak as to let another one of my precious Nakama perish in fornt of me, I would never forgive myself. And that's why Jellal has always been there for me. It's because he knows me. It's scary sometimes, how much he gets me. But that's one of the many reasons why I love him. How when he looks at me, it always seems like his dark green eyes are reading my soul and emotions. How he can just read me like an open book. When most times, I'm an expert at hiding my feelings and true emotions. How I would hide myself in a shell, but Jellal would always be there to crack that shell, and comfort me with care.

It's the way he looks at me. And that award-winning smile. And how we were kids, how he would rock me to sleep at times when the awful men in the Tower of Heaven would scare me. But I was so pathetic then. Jellal, my love, my prince and one and only would get punched, and beaten because of me. When they threatened to take me, and beat _me_ I would whimper, and shed tears. But Jellal would stay strong, and hold me and shout and threaten that if they ever touched me, he would end their lives. And it would always be the other way around. The awful men would open our prison-like bars, and take my Jellal away, and the whole facility could hear Jellal's shouts and groans. And it was always because of _me._ And they would kick him violently, and batter and beat him in front of me. And Simon would always have to turn me around, and Blockface had to do silly faces to ease the pain and try to slow down my tsunami of tears. Kitty would hold me then, and Sho would be shouting at the awful men while patting my head. But it was always Jellal. He was always the one. The one who would stand up for me. And he would sacrifice himself for me, and he would do ... Well, e_verything_ for me. 'It's because your a princess, and I'm your bodyguard,' He would tell me. He said it was his purpose for life. That it was the soul reason why he was brought into the world. And I didn't mind it. Because he would hold me while saying it, over, and over again. Until I would fall asleep, in his slender, long arms.

"Erza-San!"

I heard somebody yell. Wendy?

"Erza-San!"

I heard it again. Yes, it's absolutely Wendy's petite, cute voice.

"_Uhm. _Yes, Wendy?" I said, flushed and _slightly _embarrassed that I couldn't sense Wendy's presence and confront her before she needed to practically _yell_ in my face.

"I went to the front of the Guild to check for Mail, and I found a letter for you, Erza-San." Wendy smiled politely, and much to sweetly. _Ne, what the hell is Mira doing to her innocence! Only Mira smiles so sweetly. And that's her __**devil**__ smile! _I thought murderously. Why must Mira target Wendy? She's probably the only _real_ innocent person among this outrageous, rowdy Guild. Well ... Wendy and Lucy. Levy does some rather, _odd_ things with Gajeel I've heard. Oh well, Gajeel would break her barrier of innocence sooner or later.

"Erza-San?" I heard Wendy say loudly, yet politely. I bolt in my seat. Oh my. I forgot about the tiny child.

"Oh, yes, Wendy. What did you say? There's a letter for me?" I asked, trying to settle back into my regular posture.

"Mh-mm!" Wendy hummed, flashing that perfect, _way-too-sweet _smile. _I swear, what the damned hell is Mira doing to her! _I thought bitterly.

"Here you go, Erza-San. It says who it's from on the front. It's a special little, _somebody._" Wendy exclaimed, sounding estatic. She then skipped away, leaving only the letter and I.

Hm?

I thought, who could it be? I looked at the envelope which probably contained a neatly-written letter to I.

I gasped, as tears sprang into my eyes.

To: Titania Erza Scarlet

From: Jellal Fernandes

Is what was on the front of the envelope. _So that's why Wendy was smiling so sweetly!_ I thought, grinning. I shred the envelope, and read the letter while tears rolled down my cheeks.

No matter where you are,

I **will find you.**

If your lost and don't know where to go,

I **will guide you.**

And if somebody shatters and breaks you,

I **will fix you.**

And if somebody leaves and neglects you,

I **will comfort you.**

And if anybody ever leaves you heartbroken, and in tears, and your dying for somebody to find you, to fix you and comfort you, to guide you,

**I WILL LOVE YOU.**

Dear Erza, I'm sorry for leaving you. But I spent hours on trying to make a poem (look above) for you. As you know, I'll be coming back to **you** today. And I want your face to be the first one I see when I'm released. Just know ... Scarlet, that I will **always** be in love with you. So, please, wait for me. Because no matter what happens, I will always find my way to you. Because your all I will ever love, and need. Titania Erza Scarlet, I love **you.**

I was finished reading the letter, and I began to sob quietly and softly. Nobody heard me, because I was in an abandoned corner in the Guild. Upon my tear-stained face, was a bright, and raidant smile. He _loves_ me. My 'bodyguard' and knight in shining armor, loves _me. _And I would always wait for him. No matter what. I began to wipe away my tears, and I just stood there, reading the letter over and over again. _What a genuine, sweet poem! _I thought lovingly.

The two, huge wooden Guild Doors opened up, and broke off it's hinges, and I was immediatly on guard. I ran to the front of the Guild in a battle stance, Guild Members behind me.

"Who goes there!"

I screamed, waiting impatiently for the mist to clear up.

"_Surprise._" I heard a voice, extremely alike to Jellal's say caring-ly.

It _was_ Jellal. _My _Jellal.

I ran over to him, and hugged him with all my heart. He hugged me back, whispering soothing things to my ears. I cried into his chest as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Titania Erza Scarlet."

Jellal said passioniately

"I love you too, Jellal Fernandes."

I said, pouring love and care into my voice.

And that was the beginning, of our love together.

_Squeakers! And that's the end of this fic' ~ ! Hope you all liked it! And yes, I did create the poem by myself! Thanks for reading, I love you all, Goodbye!_


End file.
